Human aging is linked to structural and metabolic changes, which start already in the twenties, for example, reduction of lean body mass and higher probability to build up body fat, involving a decrease in basal energy metabolism. Reduced insulin sensitivity or elevated blood lipids are a consequence. [Barzilai et al. 2012]
Ingredients which support to maintain a healthy metabolism and body composition are on high demand, because life expectancy is continuously increasing and throughout the world 606 million persons are aged 60 or over. Europe is currently the world's major area with the highest proportions of older persons (UN Population Division).
Age related diseases such as type 2 diabetes, atherosclerosis, cardiovascular diseases, and atherosclerosis or neurodegenerative diseases are a common health concern. As the population ages, inventions slowing down the aging processes and retaining the youthful health are of particular interest.
Promoting healthy aging includes maintaining healthy body composition, healthy glucose management and lipid metabolism, cell protection and energy homeostasis in order to reduce risk factors for age related diseases. Furthermore, maintaining physical power and muscle mass makes living more comfortable during aging.
Nutrition is a key to maintain health throughout life and slows down the aging process. Functional food and dietary supplement ingredients can be an attractive option to enhance quality of life during aging by preventing age related chronic diseases.
More recent scientific studies link nutrition, in particular calorie restriction, with healthy aging. It could even be demonstrated that calorie restriction increase health span in animal studies. [Nogueiras et al. 2012] The enzyme which is discussed to be important within this process is the Sirtuin 1 (SIRT1). SIRT1 is expressed in a wide range of tissues and organs and has been detected in the liver, pancreas, heart, muscle, brain and adipose tissue. SIRT1 is activated by low cellular energy status, which is caused for example by calorie restriction or exercise. Activation of SIRT1 leads to activated metabolism, including glucose management, lipid metabolism, cell protection, energy homeostasis as well as to positive effects on cell protection. [Nogueiras et al. 2012]
Recent drug development targeting SIRT1 activation alleviates metabolic dysfunction associated with obesity or other metabolic disorders. Several pharmaceutical companies communicated that they have ongoing projects with chemical substances to develop SIRT1 agents. Most of them build on the molecular structure of reservatrol, which has been shown to have SIRT1 activity. [Barzilai et al. 2012]
Despite considerable efforts by academic researchers and pharmaceutical and food industry, the development of novel ingredients to activate SIRT1 and consequently to prevent, reduce or treat metabolic disorders during aging has been slow and did not lead to market products.
The object for the present invention was to provide novel active ingredients to activate SIRT1 and to maintain or improve healthy body composition, glucose, insulin and lipid metabolism, cell protection, energy homeostasis, and physical power and muscle mass and thereby slowing down the aging process and preventing age related chronic diseases.